


The secrets we live

by Milkcartkid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkcartkid/pseuds/Milkcartkid
Summary: Connor lives his days as Kamski personal android hidden from the world, well until Kamski gets word that CyberLife is going to do something about the deviant problem once and for all. Determine to put a stop to CyberLife plan he sends Connor undercover as the deviant hunter.Will Connor be able to bring freedom to the deviants or will everything come crumbling down?





	The secrets we live

Standing at the end of the pool I look around and see the Chloes that Kamski loves so much, some of them were in the water while others simply sat on the end of the large rose tinted pool. Talking and swimming with each other, they looked so relaxed so happy to be with each other. Androids displaying emotions a strange sight for an outsider but in here emotions were encourage and praised. The abnormal things keep lock up in this home, the only thing to show us the outside world is the walls of windows looking out the snowy outlands. Where else would a highly respected billionaire build a place to live? Away from the media, away from people, away from others. 

Elijah Kamski  
Born July 17, 2002. Founder and former ceo to CyberLife. An intelligent man founding his own company at age of 16 and had more money than he knew what to do with by the time he was 20. 

The same man I watch swim in the red tinted water. Everyday the same routine. Everyday I'm order to stand and watch him swim laps around only to stop a call over some of the Chloes to join him then return to float lazyly on his back. I wait for him to finish, I always do. Unlike the Chloes I never dare to enter to the pool, I have no reason until today.

“Connor”

I break free from my thoughts and turn to look at the man. “Come over here” he said with a soft smile, “you can leave the robe on the chair” And with that I feel my led turn yellow, Mr Kamski never told me to put his robe down while he is in the pool. Why call me over if he's not getting out?

A small laugh breaks my thoughts, he must have noticed my confusion at his command. “Don't worry Connor, I just want to try something out.” Oh, just another one of his tests. Ever since I was built a few months ago Kamski has been these performing test to see how I behave and react to certain things. Placing the black silk cloth on the chair beside me, I walk to the edge of the pool where Kamski was. “Connor, why don't you join me?” He asked, holding out his hand. My led quickly turned red before disappearing to a blinking yellow. An invitation to join him in the pool, why? 

I see him eyeing my led looking curiously at my reaction. The only ones allowed in the pool are Mr Kamski and the Chloes. That's something I learned months ago, when I asked Mr Kamski about it he just said I wasn't ready. Sitting down on the edge as I move to grab his hand. A look of pride washed over his face as he gently pull me in. The rosey water start to surround me and wave of relaxation brought on by the lukewarm water left my with a feeling of comfort. “How does it feel?” Kamski asked, eyes scanning my face for any reaction. “The water, it..it feels comforting” I replied with a slight hesitation in my voice, something I know Kamski caught immediately. Oh how could he not? My thoughts cut short as I feel his hand on my arm pulling me deeper into the water. I give Mr Kamski a curious look unsure of his actions. He simply grabbed both of my hand before explaining, “you never join me in the pool, I want you see if you will react like the Chloes.” he nodded his head to the Chloes at the other end. Some of them swimming while others simply sat a talk, a peaceful sight that looked so human. I quickly turned my attention back to Kamski, trying to shake that thought out of my mind. Androids can't have human emotional I quickly reminded myself. I guess that what truly separated me from the Chloes, their welcoming to emotions while I feared them. 

I looked at Kamski for further instructions, he notices and moves one of his hands to my chest and gives me a gentle push. “Lean back and put your arms out” he instructed, “balance is the key” I did as told, trying to mimic his position. A soft smile made its way on my creator's face, reassurance that I'm doing well. Simple floating an easy enough task. After a couple of minutes of this mindless action Kamski seems satisfied with the results of the test calls over to one of the Chloes to bring us a towel. Kamski was first to climb out of the pool, wrapping the towel around his waist. Turning back to me he reaches out his hand for me to take. Pulling myself out of the pool Kamski hands me the other towel. An indication for me to dry myself off, I do so quickly before folding the towel and placing it on the table. Turn back to see that Kamski had changed into his robe. “Connor I need you to join me in the lab, I need to run a few more tests.” He declared in a monotonous voice and with a simple wave a his hand, he left the room. Taking that as my cue to follow, we make our journey to the lab I let my mind wander back to my thoughts from earlier. Even tho the Chloes and I share the same space we act so different. The Chloes are aloud to roam free while I wait for directions and commands. Human like actions the Chloes take on. The feeling being unprogramed, like they're the ones make the choices. Stepping out of my program seem so unnerving. To leave the comfort of having everything planned out every decision already made for you, to have to make decision yourself isn't comfort but fear.

With my thoughts filling up the empty space as we walk to the lab. I silently wondering what teats are going to be performed. Once we reach the lab Kamski take a seat by the computer before gesturing for to seat on the bench on the wall. The sense of pride that seems to follows him around suddenly vanishes and is replace with a tired expression. His shoulders slouts with a hand mindlessly running through his damp hair. My once blue led flowing to a bright yellow as I watch to sight lay out in front of me. Different options and scenarios start to play out in my head. Until finally I chose one, “Mr Kamski is there something bothering you?” an direct confrontation seem to be the best route to take. The older man turned his head looking to the android as if he found he wasn't to only in the room. Taking a deep breath before explaining his old behavior, “Connor you know do my old company?” he started before stopping looking at me for confirmation. “Yes CyberLife “ I say in response, this was the first Kamski spoke about CyberLife. He's so closed off about this topic so most of the information I have is what I either look up or learn from the chloes. 

Looking pleased with the reply Kamski went on with his explanation “There as been a recent surge in deviancy amongst android. CyberLife isn't too pleased and are looking for ways to fix it.” A clear distaste for the company in his voice.

“But sir since you're not part of the company anymore why does this bother you?” I questioned as my led blink bright yellow. Nice color to show off my confusion to this whole ordeal, why was Kamski so worked up about CyberLife when he spent years distancing himself to the point of isolation?

“CyberLife has came to me wanting help to fix this deviant ' problem’. They want me to find a way to put a end to deviancy. The world greatest achievement, inorganic life forms able to create conscious decision on their own and they just want to throw it away!” Anger rising in his tone as he went on. 

Seeing how Kaminari treated the chloes it was not surprise how close to heart topic of deviancy was for him. Taking a second to compose himself, he turned his attention back to the young android that sat in front of him. “I have taken up their offer” He stated to quiet tone and with that my led turn a flashy red. My calm demeanor I use to hide my thoughts melted away at the sight of the fiery red hue. So many thoughts ran through out my head, what CyberLife wants and Kamski beliefs were to contradictory of each other to be able meet an agent. But before I could be able to voice my thoughts, Kamski raised a hand to stop me from speaking. With peering eyes on my led he went on, “CyberLife wants me to build a deviant hunter, with the agreement we have my involvement will be confidential. But I am not building some machine to destroy deviancy no I'm going to send someone to help deviancy. That is why I come to you with an offer, I give you a update and you'll be sent out to wherever CyberLife needs you. Make them see you are the perfect hunter but instead you will be sending me information about the deviants, You need to find a way to help the deviants.” Kamski exclaimed with pride clear in his voice. He rest a hand on my shoulder looking in the eyes

“Connor are you willing to do this for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with this!  
> I had this idea floating around for a while and I'm happy I finally had time to sit down and write.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
